Back To School
by salt'and'pepper'pig
Summary: Hermione, Ron and Harry go back to school and Ron and Hermione are the newly announced Head Boy and Girl. But when Ron wants to take his and Hermione's friendship to more than that plus George comes back to finish 7th year, who will she choose? please r&r
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING: FRED IS ALIVE! Hermione is a bit OC - since it is her last year and the war is over so she is more carefree and flirty! Hope you like it :D**

Back to School

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound of the antique alarm clock signalled to Hermione Granger that is was the beginning of a new day, and not just any day - the 1st of September. That meant it was time Hermione set off on the Hogwarts Express for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her best friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood (since Headmistress McGonagall requested that any who wanted to complete/re-do their final year at Hogwarts were welcome). Hopefully this year would be a normal one after Harry defeated Voldemort last year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione in particular wanted to complete their education even though Harry had Teddy to look after, since Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin sadly died in the battle, however Tonks' mum offered to look after Teddy during the term and Harry have him for holidays.

Hermione jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and no longer saw the buck tooth, bushy haired girl she once was but instead saw a straight toothed, silky and slightly curly haired woman who now embraced her curves. She chucked out the baggy clothes and now sported tighter fitting clothes that showed off her figure. This year Hermione was going to be more care-free since next year she will be thrown into the big, wide world.

By the time she had eaten her breakfast, checked her trunk for everything, washed her teeth (her parents were dentists after all) and grabbed her leather jacket it was already 10.30, so Hermione said a quick goodbye to her parents and apperated to Kings Cross Station where she was met by a tight embrace from Harry Potter.

"HERMIONE! I've missed you so much! You should have come to see me and Teddy at Grimmauld Place!"

"Harry, it's nice to see you too but you know I was busy entertaining my cousins for the holidays!" She explained for the fifteenth time.

"Have you spoken to Ron yet?"

"Um… Not really." Hermione half-whispered. She and Ron shared a kiss during the battle that Hermione did out of pure spontaneity considering they both were still alive. What she didn't realise until late summer is that Ron had actually fancied her for three years and now thought she felt the same.

Before Harry could answer, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna had made there way over and started to talk about the new year as they all boarded the train.

Once the train had left the station and the all settled in, Hermione went to change into her school robes (she always changed early so she was prepared). As she was making her way down one of the nearly empty corridors, she received a surprise in the shape of a tall, red-head, one-eared twin: George Weasley. Hermione could literally feel her heart skip a beat once she stared into his sky blue eyes, yes she had to admit she has had a crush on him since her first year when she saw him.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hermione made her way down the Hogwarts Express corridor in search of a toad that belonged to Neville Longbottom when she saw a red-headed third year consoling a first year who had misplaced something. After the boy was slightly happier and ran along, Hermione stepped up to the red-head._

"_Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. My friend Neville seems to have lost his toad, have you seen one anywhere?" She asked politely._

"_Oh hi. I'm George Weasley, nice to meet you Hermione. No sorry I haven't seen a toad." With that he flashed her a charming smile, winked and left. Leaving an eleven-year-old Hermione Granger blushing like crazy behind._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ever since then Hermione had been hooked.

"George! What are you doing here!" She asked.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Hermione. Always the one to make people feel welcome." He joked, flashing another one of his trademark cheeky grins that he had no clue made Hermione go weak at the knees.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She laughed, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Well, I'll have you know that I'm repeating my seventh year. Did you know that you have to have good qualifications to set up a business in Germany?"

"Where's Fred then?"

"Oh, only one of us needs qualifications. So, as the smart and devilishly handsome twin I am compared to Fred, I offered to retake my NEWTs."

"Wow George, I'm actually proud of you. It's good that you want to get some NEWTS."

"Well let us go forth and celebrate, fair maiden!" George exclaimed, in and attempt to be posh. He linked arms with her dragged her back to his empty compartment, though she didn't complain.

Back in the compartment filled with Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Ron, they were talking about the surprise head girl and boy who were yet to be announced. Just as they head begun guessing who they could be out of the original seventh years (Luna, Ginny etc.) and the returning students (Ron, Hermione, Neville, Harry etc.) when Headmistress McGonagall walked in.

"Mr. Weasley, I would like to present you with your Head Boy badge and your list of patrol timetables. Congratulations. Now, does anyone know were Miss. Granger went?" After five shakes of heads, as quick as McGonagall was there, she left again.

"Awesome! I never thought I would be Head Boy! And Hermione must be Head Girl, that mean we'll be sharing common rooms!" Ron rejoiced as his head filled with thoughts of Hermione and himself sharing a common room.

"Congrats mate, you deserve it!" Harry patted him on his back as the rest of his friends shared their round of congratulations.

By the time McGonagall found Hermione with George, there were already rumours spreading like wildfire that the Heads would have to share a bedroom this year. None of which were true. Hermione had already found out more things about George then possibly Ron knew in the space of half an hour.

"Miss. Granger," McGonagall said while stepping into the compartment, "I would like to present you with your Head Girl badge and your list of patrol timetables. Congratulations. The Head Boy is Ronald Weasley." By this point George had nearly cracked some ribs while trying to hold in his laughter, which didn't help Hermione keep a straight face once she saw his slightly purple face.

"Thank-you Headmistress." Hermione answered politely, while maintaining her straight face.

Once McGonagall had left, George burst out laughing while choking out,

"Ickle Ronnikins is Head Boy! Wait 'til I tell Fred this!" Hermione couldn't contain her laughter any longer and joined George on the floor laughing.

"_We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station shortly, please gather you things and prepare to exit the train." _The announcement stopped the two students laughing as they stood up and looked at their muggle clothes before Hermione gasped,

"We need to change into our robes!"

George took a step towards her before whispering huskily,

"You could always just change in here with me…"

'_Play it cool 'Mione. Play it cool' _Hermione thought before half taking of her jacket and putting her lips so near his that they were almost touching before whispering,

"Or maybe I'll just go to the bathroom." She smiled seductively before putting her jacket back on and walking out of the compartment leaving a twenty-year-old George Weasley blushing like crazy behind.

After changing into her robes, grabbing her trunk and meeting back up with her friends Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table with everyone she loved back together again. Harry on her left, Ginny opposite Harry, Neville on her right, Ron next to Ginny and Luna next to Ron (she alternates between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw at meal times). This was exactly how Hermione liked it - apart from Ron occasionally winking at her - until a Mr. George Weasley decided that when everyone settled it would be the time to squeeze between Ron and Luna (so he was opposite Hermione) and greet everyone. All through dinner Hermione could feel George's eyes on her the whole time. Not that Hermione didn't mind the attention, plus every time their eyes met he would wink at her which made a blush creep up Hermione's neck.

Thankfully no-one noticed, well so Hermione thought. Luna saw everything but didn't bring it up until after dinner when Luna asked to speak to Hermione about the patrols (since Luna was the Ravenclaw Prefect).

"Hermione, what's going on with you and George?" She asked in her usual dreamy voice.

"Oh nothing, on the train we just started talking about our summer so we're quite good friends now."

"Ok then, just be thankful Ronald didn't see the winks he was giving you, he would jump to conclusions." She smiled knowingly and walked back to her common room.

Hermione sighed before heading of to her own new common room, on the seventh floor. She stopped in front of a new painting: a framed and enlarged picture of the original Order of Phoenix. _'Harry would love this'_ Hermione thought.

"Nice, isn't it? It was mine and Fred's idea. Just in case the school's infiltrated by evil though, it turns into a nice seaside view."

Hermione spun herself quickly around, only to find herself chest to chest with George.

"Merlin! You scared me!" Hermione gasped.

George leaned down and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before whispering, "Love, my name's George. Not Merlin." Before walking off with his hands in his pockets without a care in the world.

Blushing, Hermione muttered the password (Victorious) to the portrait and entered her and Ron's common room. Ron was already there, checking out the whole of the Heads' dorm, but grinned from ear to ear when he saw Hermione enter.

"Mione! Hi can I talk to you?" He asked, eagerly.

"Sorry Ron, I'm knackered. I just wanna go to bed." Hermione yawned, already knowing where the conversation was going.

"Oh… Yeah sure… G'night." He mumbled before walking up to his own room.

Hermione gasped in delight when she saw her own room. It was decorate lilac and cream: lilac walls with a cream wooden flooring, a large four-poster with lilac curtains, a huge cream wardrobe and a lilac chair and desk. Hermione fell in love with the room and magically unpacked her truck while she changed into her pyjamas (shorts and a tight tank top) and settled on her bed with her book.

Within five minutes of reading there was tapping at the window, Hermione opened it and a large barn owl flew in and dropped a letter on her bed. She open the letter and recognised George's tidy writing,

'_Mione,_

_Meet me by the lake in 5 minutes, don't be late!_

_George_

Without hesitation, Hermione grabbed her robe and rushed out of the dorm not stopping until she reached the lake. She stood there staring at the stars until she felt a pair of warm arms snake around her waist.

"You're blushing again aren't you?" George whispered in her ear.

"No not at all, Mr. Weasley. What is you reason for being out this late, I really should take points away from Gryffindor you know?" Hermione replied smoothly, placing her hands on her hips and mock glaring at him.

"Well if you talk to me in a threatening manner maybe you should go…" He joked, crossing is arms in mock annoyance.

"Hmm… maybe I will…" She replied huskily, walking away.

Before she got even halfway the Order of the Phoenix painting, George had dragged her down a deserted corridor. He back her up against the wall and placed his hand above each of her shoulders, trapping her in.

"Do you enjoy teasing me, Miss Granger." He whispered huskily.

"The same could be said for you Mr. Weasley." She replied softly.

George didn't say anything else, he just moved closer and closer until their lips were nearly touching once again. He could feel her breath tickling him before her eyelids fluttered closed. Hermione was practically begging to feel his lips on hers but before anything could happen, she thought she would have a little fun for now.

"Goodnight love." She breathed, and she released herself and walked away.

This time, it was George's turn to blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 :D**

**Disclaimer: I own ZILCH/ NOTHING/ NADA!**

The next morning Hermione woke up at 5:30 to get all her books for the first day back at school ready, which took her half an hour, and then got dressed. Hermione, deciding that she wanted to have a little fun messing with George, opted to wear a blouse that was at least a size to small with two buttons undone, a skirt that went to her mid-thigh and her robe and jumper in her bag. Surprisingly, she put on a little make-up (mascara, lip-gloss etc.) and did her hair in loose curls that fell gracefully down her back. As she made her way down to breakfast she was a little relieved in knowing that the others wouldn't be up until at least 8am, another hour. She was even happier when she saw George sitting at the Gryffindor table, but she didn't show it. Instead she quietly sat down opposite him and starting serving herself some fruit salad.

"Hey, 'Mione. Nice sleep?" George asked.

"Oh yes, thanks. Did you?"

"Yeah thanks. Is the Heads' dorm nice?"

"It's beautiful, my room is just amazing! And the bed is gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe I could try is sometimes…" George replied suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm… If your lucky." Hermione said, as she stood up, blew a kiss and walked towards Headmistress McGonagall to receive her timetable. When she made her way out the hall, George shot up quickly, practically grabbed his timetable and ran out of the hall after her, nearly knocking over his brother, sister and their friends in the process.

'_Ahh young love'_ Minerva McGonagall smiled to herself as she saw the twin rush out of the hall after the young lady.

"What do you think that was all about?" Harry asked, after nearly getting knocked over by George as he ran out of the hall.

"I dob't knoo" Ron replied, while stuffing his face full of food.

"Swallow your food Ronald." Luna said, dreamily.

Ron swallowed.

"Anyway, I have an idea," The others nodded for him to carry on, "Tonight I'm going to ask Hermione to be my girlfriend!"

The others just sat their in a stunned silence, but Ron was too busy planning in his head to notice. Harry decided to changed the subject to quidditch and before long it was time to make their way to their to their first lesson: double potions.

By the time Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny reached the classroom (Luna had Transfiguration) everyone had made their way into it. As Harry and Ron sat down, Ron looked to his right expecting to see Hermione but instead saw Neville and Ginny.

"Hey Harry, where's Hermione?" He asked, confused. Harry just pointed to the back of the room, where Hermione sat on her own, but before Ron could say anything George sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Ron looked away, angry at his older brother for trying to make a move on _his_ Hermione.

When George placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, a wave of electricity flowed through her body making her want to throw herself at him.

'_I bet he's got a six-pack under that shirt… No! Bad Hermione, he doesn't think of you like that. He thinks of you as his baby brother's best friend/crush.'_

George couldn't help himself. He had to go sit next to her, when he touched her shoulder it was like someone had electrified him. He wanted to snog her senseless.

'_**She looks beautiful in her school uniform, she has curves and she's now a woman… NO! George you can't think of her like that. She thinks of you as her best friends brother. NOTHING MORE!'**_

Instead of throwing herself at him, Hermione played it cool and sat next to him for every lesson and leaned across him when getting anything. George loved this. He always made an excuse to touch her shoulder and occasionally their legs brushed against each other, sending the same wave of electricity through their bodies.

At the end of the last lesson Hermione left straight away to go to the library, leaving George to experience Ron's full wrath.

"OI! George! Why were you sitting with Hermione all of today?"

"Because she was on her own!" George replied casually.

"Fine. But you better leave my girlfriend alone." Ron said, shortly.

"Aww. Did little Ronnikins finally ask Granger out?"

"No. But I am going to now."

"Good luck with that. She said she was going to the kitchens and then to Hagrid's." George lied.

With that Ron left to go find Hermione in the wrong places, whereas George went to go find Hermione in the library.

"George, do you like sneaking up on me and scaring me to death?" Hermione asked as George slid into the chair opposite her.

"I just wanted to warn you that you'll be getting a surprise when Ron finds you." He smiled.

Hermione just stood up and went to put her book away at the back of the library, with George on her tail. "Oh really."

"Yes really." George answered, backing her up against the bookshelf.

"Hmm. This is déjà vu, isn't it?" Hermione whispered as his lips were nearly touching hers again.

Without replying, George brushed his lips briefly across hers. Even with the smallest of touches, both of them felt the sparks, so George kissed her. It was like fireworks exploding at the touch. Slowly, George wrapped his arms around her waist as she grabbed his neck to deepen the kiss. He traced the edges of her mouth with his tongue, begging for entry, which she happily gave him. Within the split second their tongues were exploring each others mouth in a slow but passionate kiss, neither wanted to stop until they heard a loud whisper of "Hermione" from the library entrance. She let out a little moan as George trailed kisses along her jaw before pushing him off, kissing him softly on the lips and disappearing back to her table again. She collected her things and headed out, only to be met by Seamus Finnegan.

"Hey, Hermione, why are your lips swollen? Who've you been snogging?" He asked innocently in his rough Irish accent.

"And why do you want to know?" She replied just as innocently.

"Because word in the hallway is that Ron is gonna ask you out, I thought I'd let you know because it's obvious 1) you don't fancy him and 2) you've had a snogging session in the library." He replied smugly.

"Thanks for warning me Seamus. However if you breath a word of this to anyone and you won't be able to have kids when you're older, Kay?" She smiled sweetly as Seamus gulped in panic and nodded vigorously.

Hermione made her way towards the Heads' common room and was greeted with Ron and a bottle of wine.

"Hey 'Mione, I wanted to ask you somethi- hey have you been kissing someone? I mean you're lips are all puffy?" Ron asked, she could see anger building slowly.

Hermione didn't reply just blushed furiously. Ron's eyes widened as he spluttered,

"But…What… I thought… You… WE KISSED!" He was practically exploding with anger.

"Ron, that was in June! It's been nearly three months! If I wanted a relationship with you, don't you think we would be going out by now!"

Ron wouldn't hear it, "SO. WHO IS IT? WHO WERE YOU KISSING? TELL ME!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." She shrieked, running up the stairs towards her room and lay on her bed to cry.

The next day - which was thankfully a Friday - Hermione woke up later than usual and took a nice warm shower, then she made her way down to breakfast where a still angry red-head was eating with her friends. Ron glared at her before returning back to his food furiously. Ginny wouldn't even look at her and grabbed Harry's attention before he could smile at her. Deciding she had nowhere to sit, she walked straight back out of the hall only to get dragged into a broom cupboard by George.

"What's up, love?" He asked softly.

"Ron's turned all my friends against me, my lips were swollen from yesterday and he asked who, I wouldn't say so he shouted at me and I just left." By this point she was crying again, so George lifted her head up so she looked into his eyes before kissing her softly. He kissed her lips, then he kissed her tears away before whispering,

"Well then, he doesn't deserve to be your friend. Now you have class to go to, I'll meet you in the library before lunch." She merely nodded and left the cupboard.

After a month of secretly meeting each other every lunch and night, George and Hermione had their own little routine that no-one knew about. On October 6th, lunch rolled around quickly and George met Hermione at the library. Before heading down to lunch Hermione had to get a book from her room.

"I'll meet you down there then. And we'll tell Ron?" George asked.

"Uh-huh." She nodded before they went there separate ways.

When Hermione reached her dorm she was met by Ron and Lavender sprawled on the sofa snogging like mad. She didn't say anything but when she returned from upstairs, Lavender was waiting at the portrait and Ron was glaring furiously at her before asking,

"Who is it you've been secretly meeting? Don't deny it just tell me!" Hermione ignored him, turned around and went into the bathroom.

As soon as the portrait swung shut, tears came rolling down her cheeks, just for a minute until Hermione pulled herself together and headed down to lunch.

When she entered the hall she noticed George had saved her a seat opposite him: far away from Ron and the others. Hermione held her head up high, walked over to Ron and whispered,

"George."

To say Ron was angry would be an understatement. He was boiling with rage.

"GEORGE! MY BROTHER!" He shouted, "YOU'VE BEEN DATING MY BROTHER! DO YOU WANT TO JUST SNOG ALL THE MEN OF THE WEASLEY FAMILY! YOU… YOU… YOU SLUT!"

"Ron, mate that's enough." Harry stated calmly, shooting Hermione an apologetic look. "Everyone's staring."

"GOOD! THEY CAN STARE ALL THEY WANT! SHE LOVES THE ATTENTION" He bellowed.

"Okay Ron you've said what you want but now you're just insulting my girlfriend!" George tried to say calmly, though fury was etched onto his face. Hermione didn't stay to hear anymore, she grabbed an apple and rushed out of the hall towards the Black Lake, with George running behind her.

He didn't say anything, he just sat down next to her an looked at the clouds. _'This is why I love him… wait… do I love him? Yeah I do… I love George Weasley.'_

"I love you." George blurted out quietly, afraid of what she might say. _**'Good going Georgie, what if she doesn't love you back! Oh crap. What if she doesn't.'**_

"I love you too." She replied, just as quietly. They didn't say anymore, they just sat there, George's arms around Hermione, in a comfortable silence until the next lesson.

**A/N: I know the relationship is going a bit fast, but what the hell: it's my story! I don't think I'll continue this anymore, what do you think? It's just that I want to focus on my Teddy Lupin/OC story: Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus.**

**Flames welcome; I don't particularly care! ;D**


End file.
